xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockjaw(Earth-TRN123)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Powers * Intra/Inter-Dimensional Teleportation: Lockjaw's major power is the ability to teleport himself and up to about one ton of additional mass (including up to a dozen people, if their combined weight does not exceed that limit), across space and even to other dimensions. In order for Lockjaw to teleport another person or object with him, the person or object must stand within a radius of about 14 feet from Lockjaw's body, and preferably be in contact with him. Lockjaw is capable of teleporting himself as little as 10 feet or as far as 240,000 miles (the distance from the Earth to the Moon at its apogee) from his original spot. It is not yet known whether he can teleport himself farther than that. The process of teleportation appears to be psionic in nature and is accompanied by a visible discharge of energy from his antenna. The precise method by which his brain taps the associated psionic energies and harnesses them for use is not known. Lockjaw requires no recovery time after utilizing his teleportation power.8 * Spatial Distance Sense: The means by which Lockjaw can determine distances and spatial relationships between points of departure and arrival, including interdimensional ones, is as yet unknown. Presumably it is associated with or augmented by the use of psionic energies.68 * Psionic/Interdimensional Tracking Sense: Lockjaw also possesses a sense of smell so keen that he can track or locate a scent across dimensional space. Since odors cannot physically travel across dimensions, this ability of Lockjaw's appears to be at least in part an extrasensory (psionic) one, the precise nature of which is as yet unknown.69 He was stated to be able to teleport by tracking the mental energies of his target.7 * Superhuman Strength: Due to his great size, Lockjaw's jaw is extremely strong. He can also carry 3,600 pounds on his back.[citation needed] * Claws: Lockjaw's claws can dig through solid Ferro-Concrete.[citation needed] * Superhuman Durability: Lockjaw is much more durable than a human. Strength level Lockjaw possesses great physical strength simply from size alone. Due to his canine physiology he is limited to what he can pick up by its shape, that is, whether he can hold it with his mouth. His mouth, however, is unusually large, as is his head, which is about 40 inches from flews to dome. His jaw strength is such that he once clamped onto the Thing's hand and the Thing was apparently unable to free it. Lockjaw possesses sufficient strength to support 3,600 pounds on his back and still be able to walk, as well as the power and physical toughness to dig through ferro-concrete with his paws. Weaknesses Canine Urges: Lockjaw often suffers from canine urges. These often take the form of the desire to chase animals. Speech Difficulty: Lockjaw can only speak with extreme difficulty. Limited Manipulative Abilities: Being a canine, Lockjaw can only pick up or otherwise manipulate what he can fit his jaw on. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Earthling Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Dogs Category:Inhumans Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Trackers Category:House of Agon Category:Male Category:Teleportation Category:Canines